pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1984 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1984 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. The year's highest-grossing film was Beverly Hills Cop. Ghostbusters overtook it, however, with a re-release the following year. Other popular films included The NeverEnding Story, which was the most expensive film produced in West Germany, The Karate Kid and Romancing the Stone. A high number of sci-fi/fantasy films were released in 1984. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1984 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events * The Walt Disney Studios establishes Touchstone Pictures to release films with more mature subject matter than the traditional Walt Disney Pictures banner. * Tri-Star Pictures, a joint venture of Columbia Pictures, HBO, and CBS, releases its first film. * Michael Eisner becomes head of Walt Disney Productions, while Frank Wells became chief operating officer and Jeffrey Katzenberg was named chairman. * Prince's first film Purple Rain is released. * Annie's Coming Out wins AFI Award (Australia) * The Motion Picture Association of America institutes the PG-13 rating, as a response to violent movies such as Gremlins and Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. * Romancing the Stone is released and propelled stars Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, and Danny DeVito and director Robert Zemeckis to super-stardom. The film also gave Zemeckis his first box office hit, which gave Universal Pictures confidence to allow him to direct his next film, Back to the Future. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Amadeus :Best Director: Miloš Forman - Amadeus :Best Actor: F. Murray Abraham - Amadeus :Best Actress: Sally Field - Places in the Heart :Best Supporting Actor: Haing S. Ngor - The Killing Fields :Best Supporting Actress: Peggy Ashcroft - A Passage to India :Best Foreign Language Film: La diagonale du fou (Dangerous Moves), directed by Richard Dembo, Switzerland Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Amadeus :Best Actor: F. Murray Abraham - Amadeus :Best Actress: Sally Field - Places in the Heart :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Romancing the Stone :Best Actor: Dudley Moore - Micki & Maude :Best Actress: Kathleen Turner - Romancing the Stone :Other :Best Director: Miloš Forman - Amadeus :Best Foreign English Language Film: A Passage to India, U.K. / U.S.A. Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Paris, Texas, directed by Wim Wenders, France / W. Germany Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :A Year of the Quiet Sun (Rok spokojnego slonca), directed by Krzysztof Zanussi, Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Love Streams, directed by John Cassavetes, United States Notable films released in 1984 Christmas films released in 1984 #A Christmas Carol #Silent Night, Deadly Night #Don't Open till Christmas #A Christmas Treat #J'ai Rencontré Le Père Noël Births *January 25 - Kaiji Tang, voice actor *January 30 - Michael Aloni, Israeli actor *January 30 - Scott Ramon Seguro Mescudi (Kid Cudi) American recording artist *February 12 - Alexandra Dahlström, Swedish actress *February 13 - Brina Palencia, voice actress *February 24 - Nicholas Saputra, Indonesian actor *March 2 - Ian Sinclair, voice actor *March 7 - Brandon T. Jackson, American stand-up comedian, rapper, actor, and writer *March 10 - Olivia Wilde, American actress *March 20 - Christy Carlson Romano, American stage and film actress and singer *March 25 - Katharine McPhee, American singer and actress *April 2 - Ashley Peldon, American actress *April 8 ** Kirsten Storms, American actress ** Taran Noah Smith, American actor *April 10 ** Mandy Moore, American singer-songwriter and actress ** Cara DeLizia, American actress *April 18 - America Ferrera, American actress *April 21- Praveenprem, South Indian actor *June 19 - Paul Dano, American actor *June 24 - Lucien Dodge, voice actor *June 30 - Fantasia Barrino, American singer and actress *July 11 - Serinda Swan, Canadian actress *July 19 - Andrea Libman, Canadian actress, voice actress, pianist, and singer *July 27 ** Kenny Wormald, American actor ** Taylor Schilling, American actress *September 3 - Garrett Hedlund, American actor *September 18 - Nina Arianda, American actress *September 22 - Laura Vandervoort, Canadian actress *September 23 - Anneliese van der Pol, Dutch-American actress and singer *September 27 - Avril Lavigne, Canadian singer-songwriter *October 3 - Ashlee Simpson, American actress and singer *October 25 - Katy Perry, American singer-songwriter and actress *October 27 - Kelly Osbourne, English actress and singer *November 16 - Kimberly J. Brown, American actress *November 17 - Lauren Maltby, American actress *November 21 ** Jena Malone, American actress ** Lindsey Haun, American actress and singer *November 22 - Scarlett Johansson, American actress *November 23 - Lucas Grabeel, American actor and singer *November 28 - Mary Elizabeth Winstead, American actress *December 5 - Lauren London, American actress Notable deaths Film debuts * Jesse Bradford - Falling in Love * Jennifer Connelly - Once Upon a Time in America * Jon Cryer - No Small Affair * Johnny Depp - A Nightmare on Elm Street * Tate Donovan - No Small Affair * Colin Firth - Another Country * Rupert Everett - Another Country * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Over the Brooklyn Bridge * Heather Graham - Mrs. Soffel * Seth Green - Billions for Boris * Jennifer Grey - Reckless * Val Kilmer - Top Secret! * Andie MacDowell - Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes * Kyle MacLachlan - Dune * John Malkovich - Places in the Heart * Frances McDormand - Blood Simple * Connie Nielsen - Par où t'es rentré ? On t'a pas vu sortir * Aidan Quinn - Reckless * Lou Diamond Phillips - Interface * Tim Roth - The Hit * Charlie Sheen - Red Dawn * Elisabeth Shue - The Karate Kid * Helen Slater - Supergirl * Jennifer Tilly - No Small Affair * Marisa Tomei - The Flamingo Kid * Jean-Claude Van Damme - Breakin' * Lars von Trier (director) * Ken Watanabe - MacArthur's Children * Damon Wayans - Beverly Hills Cop * Michelle Yeoh - The Owl vs Bombo * Daphne Zuniga - The Initiation See also * List of American films of 1984 * List of British films of 1984 * List of French films of 1984 * List of German films of the 1980s * List of Bollywood films of 1984 * List of Italian films of 1984 * List of Japanese films of 1984 * List of Swedish films of the 1980s References External links * "Was 1984 the greatest year in movies ever?" by Chris Nashawaty - ''Entertainment Weekly'' online Category:Years in film Category:1984 in film